2000adfandomcom-20200214-history
The Forsaken
Synopsis A team of cadets went missing on Chaos Day while attempting to quell riots in Sector 53. They were trapped when Judge Dredd gave the order to fall back from the sector. Part One: Kessler Judge Dredd (series): The Forsaken Part One: Kessler, 2000AD Prog 1830 A team of seven cadets managed to hole up in a Frinkie's store. Cadets Kessler and Cassano disguised themselves as citizens and almost managed to make it to a judge barricade, though Cassano was shot by a judge before they could reach it. Kessler hid for a week before escaping to Mega-City Two where he was caught trying to break into a storeroom was a year-eleven cadet who went missing with a team of other cadets in Sector 53 during Chaos Day. Part Two: Quillan Judge Dredd (series): The Forsaken Part Two: Quillan, 2000AD Prog 1831 As Cadet Cassano's body would have been shipped to Resyk by clean-up crews there was no way to find and identify her body. Dredd, Dolman and Kessler visited Frinkie's and found the body of Cadet Quillan. Underneath his body one of the cadets found a datapad which contained a situation report, their plan to retreat to Martin Freeman Block and a threat from Falcon to Dredd for deserting them all. Part Three: Tanuma Judge Dredd (series): The Forsaken Part Three: Tanuma, 2000AD Prog 1832 Leaving Kessler to work in Sovsec, Dredd and Dolman visited Martin Freeman Block . They encountered Tanuma, who was pretending to be a cousin, but Dredd tricked her into revealing her Academy of Law training. Questioning her, they found that the team had encountered a Futsie who was wearing the badges of Judge Kris and others. The futsie killed Jung and it appeared that Judge Aldo Struthers had also been killed by him. Tanuma's Aunt Lila offers to hide her, but it is not practical to hide all five cadets without suspicion or running out of rations. Echavez suggest the remaining cadets make their way to the Sector 180 refugee camp. Dolman sentences Tanuma to report to the nearest sector house for debriefing and retraining. Part Four: Sorvino Judge Dredd (series): The Forsaken Part Four: Sorvino, 2000AD Prog 1833 Finding Sorvino in the camp, she initially claims that the cadets had found a mo-pad though under questioning revealed that they had spotted a '22 Roadmuncher and tricked the mutant drivers into stopping and hijacking their vehicle. Fearful for the safety of his family, including two children, Pucas Helstrom attacked Sorvino with a boiling synthi-caf pot, scalding and shredding her eyes and face. Sorvino then claimed that she killed Echavez. Part Five: Echavez Judge Dredd (series): The Forsaken Part Five: Echavez, 2000AD Prog 1834 Sorvino recounted how she and Echavez had split food and ammo with Falcon before retreating to city bottom, and possibly the Undercity, where they encountered Troggies. Under pressure, Sorvino revealed that Falcon and Paris had planned to get out of Mega-City One, head for the Northern Radlands through the ice deserts and arrive at Uranium City Part Six: Falcon Judge Dredd (series): The Forsaken Part Six: Falcon, 2000AD Prog 1835 Dredd and Dolman arrived at Uranium City with Dolman assigned to check with the city gates on every incoming vehicle. While on their trail, Dolman was ambushed by Falcon who he managed to subdue. Dredd realised that Paris was pregnant, as they take the cadets back to Mega-City One. Locations *Mega-City Two - Sovsec Mega-City One :*Raul Julia Boulevard :*Harland Breitmayer Plaza, Frinkie's Things 'n' Stuff :*Sector 53 :*Sector 180 :*Martin Freeman Block :*Sector 180 Refugee Camp Undercity :*Traidin Poast *Northern Radlands *Uranium City Characters *Judge de Keyser *Dolman *Judge Garrison *Cadet Edwin Kessler *Judge Dredd *Cadet Darrien Falcon *Cadet Jessica Paris *Cadet Madison Echavez *Cadet Ramon Quillan (deceased) *Cadet Lori Cassano (killed) *Cadet Tobias Jung (killed) *Cadet Cheryl Tanuma *Cadet Angela Sorvino *Aunt Lila *Phlegmentine Helstrom *Pucas Helstrom *Spangle *Chan (referred to) *Judge Bayram (referred to) Vehicles *'22 Roadmuncher Miscellaneous Food and Drink *Synthi-caf References Category:Judge Dredd stories